yugioh on vernor
by the-final-star
Summary: its good pleese read and review


songfic it is a icp songfic with too many cuss words so here it is  
  
disclamer:i do not own icp or yu-gi-oh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Posse, Yeah!  
  
Me and seto in the home away from home  
  
In the black bucket hearse with the rusty grill a chrome  
  
Pickin up the homies, we get em one by one  
  
If you aint psychopathic dueling ryda boy you cannot dump (bump)  
  
Everybody's lookin if you jealous turn around  
  
Fuckin with them leathers got us hoppin off the ground [Honk]  
  
We getting good grip from the 50 series tires  
  
The alpines bumpin but I need the volume higher  
  
Cuz the 808 kick drum make you wanna get some  
  
I got too get home or see my freand the tomb  
  
Every time we rollin joey's gotta roll a joint  
  
I almost died from inhilation comin back from Cedar's Point  
  
Hookers and zombies in every direction  
  
Lookin for the wavin for some action  
  
The wagons kinda crowded though  
  
the whole cab is leaning back  
  
joey tryin to keep it steady with the greeny on his lap  
  
duke wasn't lookin, we hit a crack head  
  
Flippin off the windshield, the motherfucker's dead  
  
Zombie cut in half, no kind of regret  
  
the yu-gi-oh crew rippin up shit  
  
Woo! Woo!  
  
Psychopathic dueling Sodiers Roll  
  
THE POSSE'S ON VERNOR! (Yeah, come on)  
  
Down riverside that's how we ryde  
  
THE POSSE'S ON VERNOR! (ICP!)  
  
Runnin down bass and seven more scored  
  
Half an hour later we was getting kinda bored  
  
mia's dangerous, yugi is 4 Rilla  
  
My homie yami is the bitch hater killa  
  
joey's on the left side coughin helly ..  
  
Leavin haters lady crawlin pickin up they teeth  
  
seto is the skinny guy  
  
People think he's funny  
  
But he didn't even know tonight he comin back bloody  
  
Cruisin Del Ray boy these streets is cold  
  
Cigerette lighter broken window stuck unrolled  
  
Rippin Michigan we saw .. thugs  
  
Me muggin hoes shoppin  
  
Distributin drugs  
  
Hittin 3 and 7 and that ass just dropped *Honk*  
  
Squeekin and we ..  
  
But the wagon don't stop  
  
Michigan ..  
  
yugi broke left, joey shot a verner  
  
It's time to get wrecked  
  
Junky on the corner, need a box of shoots  
  
With a rebel flag and some cowboy boots  
  
The closer that we get, the clearer it became  
  
It was Kid Rock yellin "What's my Name!?"  
  
.. Toxic dueling Warrior  
  
THE POSSE'S ON VERNOR! (Yeah, Come on)  
  
.. back down to Southwest  
  
THE POSSE'S ON VERNOR! (What you got?)  
  
Now cruisin down Verner  
  
My wheels spin slow  
  
Runnin with the hatchet is the only way to go  
  
Some girlies by the Carnival was lookin for a ride  
  
We tried to pick em up  
  
But we had no room inside  
  
We put em in the trunk, we put em on the hoods  
  
Some sat up with the seto and puffed on his wood  
  
Our crew is gettin bigger, and there's way to many freeks  
  
The muffler's draggin and the tailpipes weak  
  
Now these hoes are gettin hungry  
  
joey's treatin  
  
We stopped at .. for some mexican eatin  
  
The restruant was closed, this ho was like "Damn it."  
  
She said "Go back the other way we'll stop and eat at Seven."  
  
Now I finally see the place, it's a little run down  
  
But they got the best Chilly Cheesy in town  
  
Faygo on tap, any kind you choose  
  
After midnight though the place is bad news  
  
joey's droped a 20 and didn't even miss it  
  
This ho from another crew she picked it up and used it  
  
Her boyfriend's trippin and jumpin on her case  
  
My homie yami had to bust him in the face  
  
We never like a fuck, who beats on his girl  
  
If ya don't have a game, then se will never leave our world  
  
Aint nothin to discuss, the bitch slept with us  
  
She fucked everybody now I hard she lives with Russ  
  
Now I'm runnin with a hatchet, and you walkin with some dudes  
  
The Psychopathic Family is givin you the blues  
  
Hate us all you want, cuz we don't get upset  
  
the fucking dueling solders, bitch represent! (Come On)  
  
Psychopathic holdin it down for Southwest  
  
THE POSSE'S ON VERNOR! (Yeah! Whut!)  
  
Dumpin dead bodies behind the Del Ray Cafe  
  
THE POSSE'S ON VERNOR! (Southwest buddy!)  
  
Fuckin bitches on the grass on in Paton  
  
THE POSSE'S ON VERNOR! (ICP!)  
  
Forks up, forks down, forks all the way down  
  
THE POSSE'S ON VERNOR! (Yeah! Come on!)  
  
Killas, stalkers, outline body chalks  
  
THE POSSE'S ON VERNOR! (Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)  
  
.. Turn you right back right around  
  
THE POSSE'S ON VERNOR! (Wicked Clowns!)  
  
.. cars  
  
THE POSSE'S ON VERNOR! (Yeah! Come on!)  
  
Inner City Posse's still alive, bitch!  
  
THE POSSE'S ON VERNOR! (Southwest! Southwest!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
how did you like it? r&r and tell me if you liked it and if i shouled do more and flames will be used to light up our greenie. 


End file.
